Heavenly Blue
by sandal swallou
Summary: Summary : peperangan antara Vers dan Bumi telah berakhir dengan pernyataan tewasnya Slaine Troyard dari pihak militer. Namun di saat yang sama, seekor makhluk kuning bertentakel muncul! Akankah sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi? /semi-sci-fi. AR. Maybe ooc, and typo(s)
.

.

Markas bulan diledakkan dalam kapasitas rendah; hanya untuk menghancurkan tempat persinggahan, melenyapkan jejak peradaban.

Saat itu, putri Asseylum telah memastikan kemenangannya dengan membajak semua saluran. Di antara hamburan meteorit, kedua kataphrakt―semacam robot raksasa yang dikendalikan oleh manusia― saling beradu, mengeluarkan kekuatan hingga batas maksimal. Namun akhirnya, tetap hanya ada satu pemenang.

Lalu, ketika Inaho merengkuh tangannya sebagai pihak yang kalah, Slaine tidak bertanya. Hal yang paling bagus saat ini adalah berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk hidup sekarang. Slaine mengingat bahwa ia dulu sering disiksa dan diperlakukan hina di Vers. Slaine juga ingat bagaimana Asseylum menyelamatkannya. Slaine ingat ketika Asseylum koma dan ia hampir putus asa. Slaine ingat ketika ia mengambil alih posisi Saazbaum dengan membunuhnya; ia tak bisa kembali dan otomatis julukan pengkhianat akan melekat kepadanya sebagai penerus dari salah satu Ksatria Orbit.

Sakitnya tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kabar menyakitkan yang juga akan selalu diingatnya; pernyataan Asseylum bahwa Kanclain adalah suaminya.

Ia tahu, Inaho Kaizuka yang berjuang demi bumi juga merasakan hal serupa. Tapi, tak ada yang saling membuka diri di antara mereka. Sekedar gengsi dengan kedok akan menjadi musuh selamanya.

Begitu perih, sakit, lalu mereka terjatuh bersama pada hampanya asa.

Sedikit lagi mereka mencapai atmosfer, ada kemungkinan akan terbakar ―meski Slaine tahu betul hal itu takkan terjadi karena fungsi Aldnoah pada Tharsis miliknya.

Sedang Orenji ―nama panggilan dari Slaine― alias Inaho Kaizuka si pengguna kataphrakt latihan militer berwarna mencolok; oranye, hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa. Ia menghubungi beberapa awak di darat untuk membantunya menahan Slaine nanti. Meski ada rivalitas di antara mereka, Inaho mengakui kehebatan salah satu Ksatria Orbit itu, yang diketahui adalah teman masa kecil Asseylum, putri Vers yang pernah singgah ke bumi sebelum ditembak dan dibawa pergi ke bulan. Sesuai permintaan Asseylum, ia akan menyelamatkan Slaine dari rantai kesengsaraan. Ia telah berjanji dan akan menepati.

Namun Slaine membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia sangka. Sosok bulan, yang baru saja ditanggalkan oleh orang Vers ―Lemrina dan antek-anteknya― kini hanya berbentuk sabit. Tak luput pula keterkejutan Inaho akan pemandangan itu. Mereka berdua dapat melihat bagaimana seekor makhluk kuning melesat dengan cepat di antara mereka kemudian, bagaikan komet yang meluncur. Slaine yang tak sempat berkedip, menoleh pada Inaho dan akhirnya memutuskan berbicara, tepatnya bertanya melalui alat komunikasinya,

"Orenji...tadi itu..apa?"

Inaho tidak mampu menjawab.

* * *

 **Heavenly Blue**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.**

 **~Dapat inspirasi dari lagu Heavenly Blue English Ver dari Amanda Lee. Originalnya milik Kalafina~**

 **Semi AU. Setting berusaha disesuaikan mengingat genre kedua anime ini yang sedikit jauh. OOC karena yang bikin saya. Mungkin nemu typo. /ga bakat bikin sci-fi.**

* * *

Summary : peperangan antara Vers dan Bumi telah berakhir dengan pernyataan tewasnya Slaine Troyard dari pihak militer. Namun di saat yang sama, seekor makhluk kuning bertentakel muncul! Akankah sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi? /semi-sci-fi. AR. Maybe ooc, and typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

"Shingawara sudah selesai berperang?"

Kabar di televisi menyajikan warta yang sama sedari dini hari. Peperangan antara Bumi dan Vers berhasil dihentikan berkat pidato Asseylum, sang putri Mars yang kini naik tahta menjadi Ratu Vers bersama pendampingnya, Kanclain.

Sudah lama tak menghirup udara tanpa polusi perang, membuat siswa-siswi hiatus bersekolah, termasuk yang harusnya beranjak ke kelas sembilan sejak dua tahun lalu dan diundur hingga kini. Perjanjian damai telah disepakati. Kini mereka dapat bernafas lega.

Sekolah akan kembali diadakan untuk yang gedung sekolahnya masih dalam kondisi baik. Sedang kerusakan terparah berada di Shingawara ―mungkin siswa-siswi di sana akan memulainya sekitar tiga bulan lagi.

Tak terkecuali siswa-siswi dari kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka, salah satu wilayah yang hanya terkena sedikit dampak peperangan dua bangsa; karena cukup jauh dari medan pertempuran maupun pendaratan kastil salah satu dari ksatria orbit. Kalaupun ada hanya sebagai jalur distribusi logistik dan sesekali dilewati oleh kataphrakt dari Bumi maupun Vers yang saling mengejar saja. Mereka hanya diperintah agar tidak keluar rumah dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Namun kini mereka tak perlu risau karena peperangan telah berhenti. Slaine Troyard, yang disebut-sebut sebagai tersangka utama dikabarkan telah tewas. Nama Inaho Kaizuka menjadi eluan dimana-mana karena berhasil mengalahkan Slaine. Ia pun mendapatkan jabatan tinggi ketika televisi menyiarkan siaran langsung dari pusat UFE. Padahal Inaho belum lulus sekolah kemiliteran, namun yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya seperti Magbaredge dan Marito mengakuinya, bahkan mereka yang merekomendasikannya.

Nagisa Shiota tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berangkat sekolah, ―ah, bohong, dia mengingatnya. Itu dua tahun lalu ketika ia masuk ke kelas 3-E, kelas yang berisi sekumpulan murid bernilai rendah dan terasingkan dari gedung utama, pun sering menjadi bahan olokan. Baru dua minggu bersama, lalu esoknya peperangan terjadi. Nagisa merasa ia menua di SMP nanti. Karena bagaimanapun, ia belum mendapat ijazah resmi.

Di jalan ia bertegur sapa dengan Kayano, sesama murid 3-E yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama sembari berbincang mengenai kabar peperangan. Sesekali mereka tertawa ketika membahas berita tadi pagi. Semuanya terasa lega. Namun ketika melewati area pertokoan, ada berita lain di televisi disiarkan.

"Kami belum bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya. Namun berdasar pantauan satelit yang tidak rusak akibat perang berhasil mendapatkan bukti. Terdapat gambar seekor makhluk kuning bertentakel yang meledakkannya. Ini sulit dipercaya."

"Bulan?" Tanpa sadar Nagisa mendongak. Bukan hanya ia seorang, khalayak pun melakukan hal serupa. Dan kini semua terlihat jelas. Bulan yang berwarna putih di atas sana kini hanya membentuk sabit.

"M-mustahil..."

Apalagi hal buruk yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Bersambung dulu eaaa gue bingung #emotgelindingan

* * *

 ** _A/N_** :

Saya tjintah mati ama Slaine, pengen banget rasanya meluk dia kasihan banget sih ga pernah bahagia hidupnya aaahh ku tac tau harus gimana ngerebut Slaine dari tangan zolim om Gen ;( tega kamu om bikin plot penuh tikungan #curhat

Sengaja saya tampilin potongan scene A/Z di s2 epi 12 di awal. Karena saya bingung nyambungin A/Z ama Ansatsu gimana, ya udah jadiin satu masalah aja; bulan. Bagi yang belum menonton atau membaca _manga_ A/Z, mohon maaf jika tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan baik karena berusaha saya leburin entah gimana karena setting A/Z yang paling syusyah. #yha

* * *

 **Beberapa istilah :**

•Kataphrakt : semacam robot tempur yang dapat dikemudikan manusia. Ada banyak jenis, tapi untuk latihan menggunakan warna oranye. Selama peperangan, Inaho tidak menggunakan kataphrakt resmi, namun kataphrakt oranye untuk latihan di sekolah militernya. Gara2 ini ia dipanggil Orenji (orange) sama Slaine.

•Vers : nama lain planet Mars. Nenek moyang sama2 orang bumi. Teknologi maju tapi SDA kurang, makanya mau menginvasi bumi dengan memanfaatkan berita palsu tentang kematian Asseylum.

•Ksatria Orbit/Orbital Knights : semacam pimpinan skuadron dari Kaisar Vers, istilahnya kaya penguasa wilayah tertentu. Ditunjuk dari 37 klan berbeda. Kasus Slaine yang menggantikan Saazbaum termasuk langka karena Slaine sebenarnya makhluk bumi yang nyasar ke Vers #yha

Kalau ada yang gak ngerti silahkan tanya2 saya melalui pm/kotak review.

Thanks for read!

* * *

2016/03/04 Migi


End file.
